Rainmaker
by Xovinn
Summary: Knives, my dear king, knives! Slashing, so M just in case.


**Rainmaker**

A/N: I think that Shirosaki is really exciting character. I hope that there will be more of him in the series. Not only in the fighting scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or characters of it. Poem is mine, though.

Warnigs: slashing, very slight yaoi.

"Ichigo's talking"

"_Shirosaki's talking"_

_Poem_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Nothing. It was a really big word, for someone who really understands the meaning of it.

_There never can be emptiness_

_someone is already filled it._

Some kind of windows, that they probaply were, reflected the blue of twisted sky. There were some clouds, too, but small and harmless, like little lambs.

_Loneliness! That's the word!_

_Even alone, there can be someone_

_even silence, there can be laughter._

Nothing was out of normal. No strange things ahead, captain. The Great War Ship Ichigo Kurosaki may continue advancing. Living.

_The smallest things are making the life_

_making the world_

_memories humiliating_

_moonshine on your face_

_promises never kept_

_they burn the mark on your skin._

Shirosaki didn't see the point in sorting one's feelings. He probaply knew what frustration ment, but couldn't say had he ever felt it. Even if sound of his voice was creepy, he loved laughing. He didn't have a material body, and he loved dancing. There wasn't room to think about feelings.

_What about me? How can I make my life?_

_There isn't even stardust here_

_how dreamers build their castles?_

There was the king though. King was funny.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki was bored.

Situation wasn't really rare. Actually, he was really often bored these days. He didn't even remember when the last hollow attack had happened.

Sighing, he laid down to his bed. There was many crackles in the white roof, but he had already counted them. And then forgotten the number. Jeez, life at it's bests...

His eyes widened, when familiar,crazy laughter filled his head.

"_Whazzup, King? How is your life? Mind if I spoil it?"_

"Yes, I indeed mind. Now, get out of my head, asshole!"

"_Can't go, just can't. I'm sooo soorrryy! I want play."_

Ichigo sighed. After he had made clear to his hollow who was the horse and who was the king, his white replica had started show some social skills, even as fragile as they were. In other words, he didn't want to kill everybody anymore. Just most of the filthy humans, but not everybody.

"So, what do you want to play?"

"_What? Stupid question. I wanna play the 'Rainmaker'."_

"Haven't heard. Sorry. Now fuck off."

"_Aww, king is grumpy. Don't worry! I will teach you."_

For Ichigo's defence, must be said that he was extremely bored. "Okay. How do you play that game?"

"_It's easy. Just close you eyes and let me have a control"_

Ichigo hesitated. But it wasn't about his decision anymore, he had put too much attention to the hollow to withdraw anymore. His dark side simply took what it wanted. Ichigo felt himself sink somewhere behind his own eyes.

"_You can see, you can feel. But you can't act. You can even talk, I wanna hier you. Is that okay, aibou? This will be sooo fuunnn!"_

Without his permission, Ichigo's body walked slightly jumping to the shower's direction.

"_Oh! I almost forget! There is something in kitchen that we could need..."_

"Don't even tell me..."

"_Knives, dear king, knives!"_

Ichigo liked adventures. He thought that fighting was fascinating. But in this point, he really satrted to be afraid.

"Okay, asshole, enough is enough. You have been nice lately, yes, but now I'm taking my control backhmpfg!"

His own hand landed on his throat, starting to squeeze it tightly. Unable to breathe, Ichigo could just mentally pray to his counter part to let go.

"_You do exactly what I say, and nothing more. There is no horse or king anymore, there is only slave and his master. I can be strong if I want to, aibou. No matter how hard you try, you can't release yourself from this grip. Come on, try if you want to."_

That wasn't the voice something between cheery and crazy anymore, the voice which was in some sick way Ichigo himself. It was cold, merciless tone.

In a way, it sounded a lot like Aizen.

"_Try it!"_

Ichigo tried. He really tried. But with no success. Right when his vision was starting to get blurry, hollow released his grip.

"_Now, now. Will Ichi be a good boy? Does he do what I say?" _

"Yes."

"_Yay! You are such a good boy!" _Shirosaki said, happy tone returned. _"Let's get it started, then!"_

Hollow continued his way to the kitchen. There, he turned some of the drawers upside down until he found the one where Kurosaki family kept it's knives.

"_You sure are good at hiding things", _hollow laughed, _"that took almost five minutes! Now, shall we look what we should use?"_

Shirosaki kneeled down in front of the pool of glimmering knives. One at the time, he picked them up and checked them carefully.

Sliding Ichigo's finger along the huge, curved blade, which was mainly used to cut really tough meat, hollow shed the first drops of Ichigo's blood.

"_How do you think this would do, king? Do you have any special wishes?"_

"Put that away."

"_That is not counted."_

"Please. Let us end this now. Put that away."

"_I like the way your voice is shivering, king. We can't turn back. And I know you know it."_

Rising the knife up, Shirosaki closed his hand aroud the blade. Drops turned to the little streams, running down Ichigo's arm, ending to the material of his teeshirt.

"Aaahhh!"

"_Gods, you are such a little crybaby. How can you take the wounds you get from battle? Or, maybe this is a little different thing, being here just for me..."_

Not daring to show his weakness, Ichigo closed his eyes and said nothing.

"_Bah. Be that way. But now, we have what we need. To the shower!"_

Leaving behind the mess he had made, hollow turned around and walked to the bathroom. The knife he held was slicing Ichigo's clothing the whole time. In front of the bathroom door, he was already stripped naked.

"_You loo really pretty that way, king" _hollow chirped _"but not pretty enough."_

Without any other warning, Shirosaki slashed a long, but shallow wound over Ichigo's stomach.One small drop of blood escaped from the corner of a wound.

Hollow put the water running. Closing his eyes, he raised his head to warm water flowing to his eyes.

"_Your live is full of pleasures, king. The water I get in my world is never warm. Hotter the better..."_

Shirosaki turned the tap as warm as it went. Ichigo could almost hear his own flesh scream tangeled with his own.

Hollow laughed and drank the hot water as it would be his only change to do so. He slashed Ichigo's wrist open, bringing it to his lips.

"_Delicious! I love your taste, king, in every way. You know, king", _tone was serious again, _"that loneliness isn't that great?"_

For some reason, Ichigo was starting to get relaxed. Hot water on his skin was almost pleasant, like slight rain on the afternoon spring.

"_I had no name. But you and your friends gave me one. That almost meant me something. Almost."_

Warmness was spreading inside of Ichigo's body, almost lulling him to sleep.Voice of his counter part became more and more quiet.

"_It would make me happy, if you remembered me, king. I want you to know that I exist."_

One more time, hollow raised the knife. He slashed the word 'SHIROSAKI' across Ichigo's chest. Teen lost his consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------

In Ichigo's inner world, it was raining.

Shirosaki enjoyed the cool feeling on his skin. Hugging the teen in his arms, he let the angry drops lash him.

_Do you dare to forget?_

_Say that I am not here?_

Ichigo seemed almost sleeping. Shirosaki kiss the top of his head, hands stroking teen's new wonds. They would leave scars, something to his king to remember.

_Do not worry, love_

_You will still wake up tomorrow_

_I would never kill you_

_I just wanted little hurt you._

The boy in hollow's arms started to disappear. He was waking up. Stealing the last kiss from his king's lips, Shirosaki let him go.

_I am something worthless maybe_

_Voice inside your head_

_Formless laugh in your dreams._

Shirosaki smiled. It was his rarely seen true smile, not the malicious grin his face usually wore. He was part of Ichigo, some mystical way that he could not understand. His king, himself and Ichigo's zanpakutou were all the same.

It made him happy. It was a real emotion.

_Still, for me I am something_

_Not a faceless shadow_

_Not a fading memory. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: That was fun to write, hopefully someone liked it .

R&R, the magic letters.


End file.
